memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Q Are Cordially Uninvited
'' | miniseries = | minino = | author =Rudy Josephs | format =eBook | published =6 October 2014 | pages =120 | ISBN = | omnibus = | date = 2380 | stardate = | altcover = | caption = |}} Q Are Cordially Uninvited is a 2014 Star Trek: The Next Generation eBook by Rudy Josephs. The story takes place between the events of Before Dishonor and Greater Than the Sum. Publisher's description The wedding of Captain Jean-Luc Picard to Doctor Beverly Crusher was a small, private affair overseen by the mayor of La Barre, France, and witnessed by the groom’s sister-in-law and the mayor’s wife. At least that’s what the happy couple always told their friends. On the anniversary of that blessed day, however, Worf and Geordi La Forge manage to coax the real story out of the pair, to discover a tale of mythical treasure and a lost civilization in the Delta Quadrant. It all begins when the omnipotent being Q crashes the festivities, declaring himself best man and bringing along an unwilling guest as a surprise for the groom… References Characters :Henri Bonnaire • Rose Bonnaire • Burinda • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Goztik • Guinan • Lady Q • Geordi La Forge • Jean-Luc Picard • Marie Picard • Q • William T. Riker • Deanna Troi • Vash • Worf Jack Crusher • Kathryn Janeway • Miles Kamish • Walker Keel • René Picard • Robert Picard • q • H. G. Wells Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Delta Quadrant • Earth (La Barre, France) • the galaxy • Myndra Andoria • Bajor • Benzar • Betazed (Janaran Falls) • Deep Space 9 • Earth (Alexandria • Egypt • Library of Alexandria) • Gamma Quadrant • Hades • Iremis II • Kigus III • Mars • Qo'noS • Risa • Shangri-La • Sherwood Forest • Vhetti Prime • (Gol) Starships and vehicles : ( ) shuttle • ( ) • ( ) Races and cultures :Betazoid • Burinda's species • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Myndran • Myndran creature • Nausicaan • Q Borg • Cardassian • Greek • Martian • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet Science and technology :air • alien • blood pressure • galaxy • heart rate • holodeck • hologram • light • ocular implant • plague • space • space station • starship • time • virus Ranks and titles :best man • captain • chief engineer • doctor • soldier • thief • treasure hunter • warrior Other references :Atraxist Soldier • Collection of Space and Time • diamond • Doric column • gemstone • helmet • inferiority complex • latinum • marriage • • museum • painting • parchment • pictograph • planet • scroll • Starfleet uniform • statue • theater • throne • Treasure of the Ancients • uniform • wedding • zombie Appendices Related stories * * Notes * This story appears to contradict the description of Picard and Crusher's nuptials as detailed in Greater Than the Sum, in particular Guinan does not officiate at the ceremony depicted in this short story as was related in the novel. * Picard and Crusher do not recognize Lady Q, whom they previously met in the Q-Continuum series. Connections External link * Category:EBooks